This invention relates to an electronic device and a method of fabricating an electronic device.
Electronic devices may include carriers on which semiconductor chips may be mounted. Furthermore, electronic devices may include electrically conductive means so as to provide the coupling between the components of the devices, such as the semiconductor chips and the carriers.